Marionetka
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Phantom Marionetki z trzeciej części gry? Marionetka (z ang. Puppet/Marionette) - jeden z antagonistów w grze Five Night's at Freddy's 2. Wygląd Marionetka to animatronik o czarno-białym kostiumie i niezwykle smukłej sylwetce. Ma ona bladą, przerażającą twarz z czerwonymi rumieńcami i czarnymi, pustymi oczodołami z których płyną fioletowe łzy. Posiada szminkę na podbródku i na uśmiechniętych ustach. Jej ciało jak wspomniano, jest niewiarygodnie chude i przypomina trochę małpę ze skarpet, bądź ciało Slenderman'a. Na nogach ma 9 białych pasów i 5 na rękach. Posiada 3 białe guziki na brzuchu. Wygląda jakby płakała. Zachowanie Za dnia rozdaje prezenty w Zakątku Nagród. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1 od kiedy Phone Guy przestanie mówić, czyli konkretnie od 2AM zacznie sprawiać problemy. Marionetka w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników nie przemieszcza się z lokacji do lokacji, a działa na zupełnie innej mechanice. W Zakątku Nagród znajduje się Pozytywka. Gracz powinien od czasu do czasu ją nakręcać i nie dopuścić, by całkiem się rozładowała, bo gdy się rozładuje całkowicie to będzie z nami źle Jeśli Pozytywka będzie bliska rozładowaniu się, w dolnym rogu ekranu i na monitoringu koło CAM 11 pojawi się pomarańczowy znak ostrzegawczy. Jak Pozytywka będzie u kresu rozładowania znak zmieni kolor na czerwony, a Marionetka stopniowo zacznie wychodzić z pudełka. Jeśli już całkowicie wyjdzie to usłyszymy piosenkę Pop! Goes Weasel!, po czym Marionetka nas zabije.Plik:Pop!_Goes_Weasel!.ogg Ciekawostki * W FNaF 1 czasami występuje Easter Egg polegający na tym, że na ścianach w Wschodnim Korytarzu widać twarz płaczącego dziecka, które ma twarz podobną do Marionetki. Możliwe, że była ona planowana jeszcze przed FNaF 2. * Wielu ludzi uważa, że jest ona najstraszniejszym animatronikiem. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które atakują bez względu na to, czy gracz ma założoną maskę, czy nie. Drugim jest Foxy. Najpewniej dlatego że tak jak on spotkała się z różowym mężczyzną. * Istnieje teoria, wedle której stoi ona za przebraniem martwych dzieci z Incydentu Pięciu Zaginionych Dzieci. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego A.I. nie można ustawić w nocy 7. Jej aktywność zależy od gracza. * Wygląda podobnie jak Slenderman. * Najprawdopodobniej rozdawała dzieciom nagrody (widać na 2 obrazkach w Kąciku Nagród) * Jest jednym z 5 animatroników, który może się do nas dostać tylko korytarzem (jeszcze Toy Freddy, Foxy, Freddy i Golden Freddy). * Gdy wyjdzie z pudełka, w Głównej Hali można zobaczyć Easter Egg, który przedstawia jak zmierza w naszą stronę. Dla niektórych jest to straszniejsze niż jej Jumpscare. * Jak stwierdził Phone Guy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który myśli. * W plikach gry jest obrazek przedstawiający ją w biurze. Co ciekawe na tym obrazku jest na sznurkach. Był to jeden z jej pierwszych projektów. * Jest (podobno) połączeniem: Slendermana, Jacka w pudełku, teatralnych marionetek oraz greckich masek śmiechu i płaczu. * W minigrach nie ma rumieńców i szminki. * Jest najbardziej nielubianym animatronikiem przez Phone Guy'a. Galeria Marionetka wychodzi z Pudełka faza1.png|Marionetka wychodzi z pudełka w Zakątku Nagród Faza 1 Marionetka wychodzi z Pudełka faza2.png|Marionetka wychodzi z pudełka w Zakątku Nagród Faza 2 No marionette.png|Marionetka wyszła z pudełka 40.png|Pudełko Marionetki Puppet hallway1.png|Marionetka w Głównej Hali pozycja 1 Puppet hallway2.png|Marionetka w Głównej Hali pozycja 2 Puppet hallway3.png|Marionetka w Głównej Hali pozycja 3 PuppetStrings.png|Nieużywana textura Marionetki Marionetka.gif|Jumpscare Marionetki Marionetka w po nocnej scene noc 4.png|Marionetka w Przed Nocnaj Scence Marionetka.png|Marionetka w minigrze HELP THEM Puppetkid.png|Dziecko reprezentujące Marionetkę w minigrze HAPPIEST DAY Puppet's mask.png|Maska Marionetki Crying_Puppet.png|Płacząca Marionetka Puppet easter egg fnaf 1.png|Easter Egg - Marionetka we FNaF 1 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Toy animatronics Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Posiadające Easter Egg Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Paranormalne Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dusza dziecka